The Love of My Life
by UndefinedBrothers
Summary: A BTR-soap opera style drama with lots of drama, mystery, romance and plenty of SLASHHH!


The Love of My Life

_Bear with me! It's been a long time and so this might be a little rusty but here is the first chapter of my brand new story! I can't wait to show all of you what I have planned here_

Chapter One

The endless sunny skies, and towering palm trees were a far cry from the cold, harsh winters of Minneapolis, but it didn't mean that familiar setting wasn't preferred over the warm one by Kendall Knight. The wheels of his mother's old green station wagon creaked as they rolled down the luxury paved streets of Beverly Hills, announcing his family's arrival. They had only been in Los Angeles for fifteen minutes, and already Kendall felt like a freak. He looked out the window at the passersby on Rodeo, and how wealthy they looked and then compared their designer clothes to his JC Penny's flannel. There was no comparison at all, he looked like trash. Kendall realized he must have made a noise of despair, because his mother called for his attention as if on cue.

"Sweetie, don't groan." Jennifer smiled, "This move is going to be perfect! Most kids would be excited about moving to Los Angeles!"

"I, for one, am thrilled!" Kendall's kid sister Katie squeaked, "This is the first day of my future as the best publicist in the biz!"

"Slow down, hot shot!" Jennifer scolded, "School first! Then you can take over the world. My new boss told me her son goes to the high school, and I think you guys are going to love it there!"

"I hear that all the celebrities and their kids go to Palmwoods Academy!" Katie pointed out, excitedly, "I can't wait to meet all the famous people."

"Hooray." Kendall sarcastically rolled his eyes, "A bunch of rich, famous people can judge us for being scholarship kids."

"Enough!" Jennifer Knight scolded with eyes widened, "I told you months ago that when I finished my college degree I would be taking us somewhere where I can get a much better job than a waitress at Jacks Rib Shack!"

"I wonder what our apartment will look like." Katie mused allowed, "It was so nice of your boss to give you one of your own."

"Being an senior assistant has its perks." Jennifer smiled, "We are all going to have our own room, and Kendall will get his own bathroom."

"At least one good thing." Kendall sighed, though inwardly the thought of his own bathroom made him grin."

"What about me!" Katie whined, "I should have one too!"

"Do you want to share a bathroom with a boy?" Jennifer cocked an eyebrow at her daughter through the rearview mirror, "Trust me, you'll love having easy access to all the free samples I'll get from work."

"Thank you, Brooke Diamond's cosmetics!" Katie squealed with delight.

"Thanks a pantsful, Brooke Diamond." Kendall agreed sarcastically.

The creaking station wagon rumbled on through the streets, as Mrs. Knight drove her children off to begin their first day at Palmwoods Academy.

LINEBREAK EXPLOSION

The actual school itself was a massive building, towering above Kendall, and his sister, as they stood in the entrance. At the top of the steps, in front of two heavy-looking wooden doors, a peppy young blonde girl stood with what looked like a forced smile on her face. Kendall could tell she was probably one of the wealthier students at the school, and her blue eyes pierced him as if trying to decide whether or not he was acceptable. For a moment, Kendall had a moment of panic as he observed her plaid skirt, and tight, white oxford blouse, and he wondered if he misread the memo on school uniforms. Thankfully for him, he saw other students wearing normal clothes and his panic subsided.

"The school doesn't really like students to wear blue jeans." The girl sneered, trying to sound polite but not really pulling it off, "I'm sure since it's your first day, they will overlook it but tomorrow keep that rule in mind. Aside from that there aren't many uniform rules. I am the President of the New Student Welcoming Committee, Jo Taylor."

"I'm Kendall Knight." His emerald eyes met her, and he saw an mysterious look wash over her, he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Welcome." She said plainly, and turned on her heel; gone without another word.

"That was strange." Katie frowned, "Anyways, are you going to be alright?"

"Katie, I am your big brother." Kendall put a hand on her shoulder, "It's my job to ask you that."

She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head, and Kendall groaned, "Just go to class, Katie! I'll see you at 2:30!"

With that, his little sister skipped off to begin her day. Kendall turned around, and made his way through the front entrance of the school. Endless rows of lockers were on either side of him, and hundreds of students adorned them. One by one, as he made his way down the hall, they all turned to look at him as though he were some foreign insect that they were seeing for the first time, and that was exactly how Kendall felt. The masses of students in their designer clothes, and high class styles, made him feel like an alien first landing on earth.

"You must be Kendall Knight." A chipper female voice broke the fog of Kendall's thoughts, "My name is Camille Roberts, and I am the vice president of the New Student Welcoming Committee."

The girl standing in front of Kendall was much shorter than he was, and had pale skin that went dramatically with her ebony hair and dark eyes. She looked like a 1940s movie star in her vintage dress. She looked very pretty, and much less threatening than Jane or Jackie, or whatever that girls name was.

"Hi." Kendall, shyly, gave a small wave with his fingers, "That girl Jenny, or something, already talked to me so you don't have to."

"You mean Jo?" Camille looked over her shoulder, "She sucks at welcoming new people, she just wants the gossip. So I take it upon myself to officially welcome you! Do you know where your first class is?"

"I don't even have a schedule." Kendall replied, "I need to find the main office. Can you help me?"

"Sure!" Camille grinned, "Why don't I walk you there and then I can introduce you to some cool people!"

"Wow, thanks Camille." Kendall gave his first genuine smile since arriving in the state, and thought that maybe everyone wasn't so bad."

As the two teenagers walked off together, they didn't notice the four pairs of eyes staring at them as a group of young friends huddled together on the leather benches in the hallway. Jo Taylor sat next to a tall, tanned and muscled boy with long brown hair and big hazel eyes. Next to him was a young girl with olive skin, and dramatic black curls. Standing next to them was a boy just as muscular, but not nearly as tall as the other boy. Jo, James, Jennifer, and Jett referred to themselves as the J's and were from the wealthiest families in Palmwoods Academy. The entire school, even the teachers, fawned over them as though they were royalty.

"What's up with the new kid?" Jennifer asked aloud, "He's pretty cute but he's hanging with that weird Camille girl."

"I haven't decided yet." Jo narrowed her eyes, "There is something off about him, but I haven't had a good chance to do some digging yet."

"James and I will be sure to give him a proper Palmwoods welcome." Jett reached over and playfully punched James in the shoulder.

"I just hope he isn't a scholarship kid." James sneered, "I'm tired of paying for other students to come here."

"Don't worry, baby," Jo nuzzled James' arm, "If he is, we will take care of him like we took care of the other ones."

James looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. He loved her wicked sense of humor. And, if Kendall wasn't one of them then the J's would certainly make sure he was taken care of.

ANOTHER FREAKING LINEBREAK

"¡Bienvenidos a la clase de español!" A woman who looked like she couldn't even locate Spain on the map announced at the front of the class, "It would seem we have a new student. Mr. Knight, tell us something about yourself."

"Well…um…" Kendall gulped nervously, hating the sudden attention, "I've never spoken any Spanish before, accept at Taco Bell."

The class chuckled but the teacher did not look amused, "Thank you, Mr. Knight. I guess we have a mid-western comedian."

"But..I!" Kendall wanted to protest, but sank in his seat; he hadn't meant to be funny.

"Psst! Hey! Psst!" Kendall heard someone behind him whisper, "Knight!"

"What?" Kendall whispered back.

"Don't worry about her." The voice answered back, "She is just bitter about not being able to teach Spanish to the bug that crawled up her ass and died."

Kendall choked back a laugh, and the voice spoke again, "My name is Carlos."

"Kendall." Kendall whispered, "That was hilarious."

"Boys," the teacher interrupted them, "Since you're already so comfortable with each other, why don't you pair up for the first big report. I am going to assign you each a country and you will do a presentation about it."

The boys groaned, but Kendall wasn't too upset. He had just made his first friend.

WHAT'S ONE MORE LINEBREAK!

Lunch was unlike anything Kendall had seen before, except the one time his mother had been able to afford a nice restaurant. There were five stations that students could choose from: sushi, barbecue, Italian, Chinese, and dessert. Kendall knew he was being watched, and didn't want to give his classmates any more ammunition so he went to the Italian station and choose lasagna. To his relief, he noticed that Carlos, and Camille were sitting together, and a third boy was there. Kendall took his tray and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Oh, Logan!" Camille squealed, "This is that new boy, Kendall!"

"Well, hello." Logan smirked, eying Kendall like he was candy, "Corn fed boys grow quite nicely."

"Logan, stop it!" Camille smacked his arm, "It's Kendall's first day, don't freak him out with your overt sexual comments. Logan is gay, Kendall. Obviously."

"That's cool." Kendall shrugged.

"I'm straight." Camille pointed out, "So is Carlos."

"Yup!" Carlos chimed in, "I'm definitely straight. I am definitely not secretly gay or anything."

"Good to know?" Kendall laughed, "So what's this school li-"

"Knight." Kendall looked up to see a boy with long brown hair and deep hazel eyes looking at him, "Come with me, we need to talk."

"Okay?" Kendall stood up, awkwardly, unsure of what was happening.

He followed the boy through the cafeteria and into the hallway. The boy lead Kendall down the corridor of the school, not saying anything or even looking at Kendall. A million questions went through Kendall's mind but he kept his mouth shut. No matter what happened, he needed to keep his cool. Suddenly, the boy turned a corner and the two boys found themselves in an empty classroom. Inside, a third boy stood waiting for them. Kendall couldn't help but notice how muscular he was.

"Welcome to Palmwoods Academy, Kendall." The boy grinned, "My name is Jett, and that is James."

"What's going on?" Kendall demanded, "What do you guys want?"

"We have this way," James spoke as Jett pulled off his belt, "of welcoming new students who aren't up to our standards. You know, poor kids."

"It wouldn't be right if we didn't welcome you too." Jett's face went cold as he began walking toward Kendall, smacking his belt in his hands.

"W-wait!" Kendall stammered, "I'm not poor! My dad is a wealthy hockey player!"

"Really?" Jett raised an eyebrow, "Which team?"

"The Wild." Kendall spoke quickly, "Our family is quite wealthy."

"Congratulations." James laughed, "You just bought yourself some-

James' voice was cut off by the loud droning of police sirens. Together, the three boys rushed from the classroom and ran to the front of the school. Kendall noticed that many other students were as well. A voice came over the loudspeaker, demanding students get back to their classrooms but nobody listened. The doors of the school burst open, and everyone was on the front lawn. Kendall saw Camille, and Carlos, and he ran to them. Camille looked more pale than usual, and Carlos looked like he was about to start crying.

"What's going on guys?" Kendall tried to catch his breath.

"The police found a dead body on the lacrosse field." Camille looked horrified.

"Oh my god!" Kendall exclaimed, "Who was it?"

"Dak Zevon." Camille replied, placing a soothing hand on Carlos' shoulder, "He and Carlos were friends."

"Dak Zevon?" Kendall looked like he had been struck by lightning.

He turned away just in time to see a white sheet covering a body being wheeled off to an ambulance. Silently, he sent up two prayers; one for Dak Zevon, and one of thanks that none of the people in his new school were aware that he had seen Zak Zevon just days before.

Chapter End


End file.
